The Ogvernment/Amendments
First Moderator Amendment I. Moderators can only be added when it is direly needed. Direly = When the Moderator:Member ratio is at a constant low, e.g. Only an admin is taking care of a bunch of members and 2+ mods are not on for a while. :II. The admins only start adding mods when it is finally agreed that more are needed. Then the Vote Page is readied for the people who sign up who would like to be mod. ::III. The head administrators then each pick three candidates out of the list that the chat will vote for. The first one that reaches 5 votes out of his/her candidate group is made mod. The two are usually split for the two different shifts. ::IV. As of October 2010, it is acceptable for there to only be one owner. First Punishment Amendment I. There is now only one warning before kick II. Any inappropriate pics, such as pronz, is an instant kick III. Other instants kicks include the f bomb and words referring to genitals or sex(even if it's with your hand, Anon). Everything else gets a warning. (btw, this was approved by Mange, so don't say it's null and void cause I'm not a "real" owner, Venom -MT) First Sub-Administrator Amendment I'. The administrators of The BZPC who are not Venom or Tenebrae Invictus and are required by a two-owner format in the constitution are as follows: ::'a. An administrator selected by Venom and Tenebrae Invictus ::b'. An administrator voted in by the masses :'II. Either type of administrator is not required to be filled in by anyone. This clarifies the vacancy in what would appear to be the Administrator voted in by the masses. ::III. All three administrators are to approve the candidate for the voted administrator unanimously. :::::a'. If no selected sub-administrator is present, then the two head administrators can approve it. ::::::'1. The selected sub-administrator cannot be removed anytime during this event, to prevent the head administrators from trying to bypass a vote that could possibly be against their decisions. :::IV. A sub-administrator, in times of emergency, can: :::::a'. Temporarily demote a moderator who is acting out of line or is inactive for 72 hours. Any further demotion time has to be approved by a main owner. :::::'b. Temporarily promote a member to moderator who can take care of the chat while no other staff is around for 72 hours. Any further promotion time is to be determined by the main owners, and the amount of time the other moderators spend watching the chat. Temporary promotions also affect head administrators. ::::V'. A sub-administrator can be removed by Venom or Tenebrae Invictus at any time (of course, besides the time when people are deciding on the administrator determined by the masses). :::::'VI. Any sub-administrator added outside of the two default is only temporary. They may stay as administrator for one week, and it can be extended to another three weeks AFTER that first week is up. After that, they can no longer be administrator unless the following event happens. :::::::a. If this addition is to be permanent, all staff must agree on the addition. No staff can be removed starting from the beginning of the temporary administration until the end of the temporary addition or voted on permanent addition. :::::::b. No matter what, no addition not approved by all staff unless it is for a vacancy in the main spot can be permanent.